Unkempt ambition: Enticing slumber
by Inked-Intent
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis contemplates Ciel in his slumber, tantalizing thoughts obscure his mind as he fabricates the palatableness of his master's soul. His procreations are interrupted by a certain spider.
1. Enticing slumber

"Good night, my Lord."

He heard him whisper, the seemingly ethereal voice, one he had become habituated to, that never failed to conceal its true intentions. Ciel Phantomhive examined the room through comatose eyes, the dim candle light concentrating itself in his butler's gloved grasp. The tails on his coat followed close behind, lightly grazing the back of his slender legs as he made his way to the door, fingers coiled slightly around the door knob. He stood. Scarlet eyes gazed back at the youth before him; they scoured the boy's delicate physique, devouring every miserable inch of him, fearing that his feeble body might collapse under the weight of his vision. Very much like a porcelain doll, azure hair falling over his face in ribbons harmonizing perfectly with the sapphires in his sockets, one of which possessed the evidence of their covenant; a thin lining of pale skin veiling his childlike frame, rosy lips parted ever so slightly as slow breaths escaped through the aperture, and most of all that intoxicating scent. The scent of the young Earl's soul maneuvering itself through every pore, tantalizing the demon like a filthy _dog_ denied of its bone.

_This boy_, the one who so carelessly signed off his very life in pure desperation. An innocent mind tinted with repugnance, desolation and vengeance. This was just what he craved, what he shamelessly devoted himself to. The soul he so diligently harvested. With a swift notion of cold breath the candles went out. For a demon his movements were graceful, aesthetically pleasing, and even beautiful. He behaved suitable to his master's preferences and desires. Loyalty, flawlessness, and unquestionable servitude were all qualities expected from a Phantomhive servant, expected from _him. _He could easily comply with that. After all, he was one _hell_ of a butler.

His golden eyes emanated a resplendently radiant luster, equal to that of a rare gem sparkling thousands of leagues beneath the sea, never to be found.

Those gems now scrutinized the foreign territory that was the Phantomhive mansion. His presence was purposely made conspicuous to lure the other demon, a few moments after he had done so, four silver knives tore through the darkness only to be countered. _The crow had found the spider_. Gold clashed against silver as they brawled, each forceful blow more powerful than the next. Sebastian's eyes widened in astonishment as a deadening grip constricted his wrists. "Faustus.", he muttered under his breath as another gloved hand hovered over his chest, he struggled to no avail; the other monstrosity usually had a disadvantage. What could possibly make today different? He continued, "What business do you have intruding during my young master's hour of slumber?"

Claude Faustus, the Trancy butler kept a tedious appearance. Unneeded glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, failing to conceal the affliction and ungodly lust held behind a demon's gaze. His facial features bore pure havoc hidden by a veil of stoicism only to be recognized by the inhuman. Ashen, almost ghostly skin was soon illuminated by the effulgent eerie glow of his now crimson eyes much like an oil lamp held over a river by a shaking hand, the light dancing clumsily on the surface of the moving current. A twisted grimace placed itself on his face as he traced his digits over the pale skin on Sebastian's neck. "I came to retrieve what is rightfully mine." Claude replied in a low sultry voice. "You will do no such thing. Ciel Phantomhive belongs to me and me only. You will not coax me into handing you the soul I so carefully cultivated, but I don't blame you for finding that frivolous _imbecile_ incapable of satiating your hunger." Sebastian responded with a tinge of sadism in his tone, wearing a self-righteous grin that so perfectly fit his flawless features.

His bocchan possessed quite the intellectual ability for a human child; he was quite impressed, compared to that repulsive blonde. He had to admit, he was proud that his source of nourishment was of great significance, it only made the boy's soul all the more _scrumptious. _"The boy is not what I came for." They exchanged looks of perplexity and indifference. If he had not come to steal the soul from the human boy sleeping soundly in the confines of his room, what _did_ he want at such a time?


	2. Confined in the spider's web

Every muscle in his body tensed as soon as he felt it. Claude's hot lips pressed against his own, his long, moist tongue forcing itself behind the barrier. The soft organ slipped over his sharpened canines, exploring the confines of his mouth with ease. A familiar taste sent a stringing sensation down his spine; he tasted of no one other than Alois Trancy. Sebastian groaned against the demon's mouth as he attempted yet again to escape, faint fragments of the child's soul lingering in his breath like smoke after an all consuming fire, not a hint of innocence left, just filth. The flavor coaxed him, drew him closer. It was torturous, there was no soul left behind to devour, only the tantalizing taste. Not nearly enough to satiate his hunger. Claude pinned Sebastian against the velvet wall behind them, not loosening his grip on his wrists as he pulled them over his head roughly. Their lips parted momentarily, a thin string of saliva connecting them only to be licked away by the demon looming over him. "_This_ is what I came for."

He trailed his hand down the curvature of Sebastian's back, making him arch off of the wall ever so slightly until their hips aligned. Gloved fingers ghosted over his chest gently before grabbing the fabric of the tailcoat and tugging it harshly. The buttons popped, maneuvering in opposing directions. He could only watch as Claude removed the coat, refraining from releasing him. He threw it aside. "Why are you doing this?" He asked stifling a groan as he felt the other's knee between his legs, applying pressure on his groin. Claude smiled as Sebastian writhed beneath his touch, luxuriating in the reaction he was receiving. "Why not? You seem to be _enjoying_ it." The gloved hand roamed his collar in a spider-like fashion, unbuttoning the white undershirt expertly as he proceeded lower. There was no way he was about to succumb to Claude, the usually incompetent one.

Heat began to accumulate between his thighs as the other slowly kneaded the hardening organ, quickly becoming engorged with blood. As much as he tried to keep his stoic appearance, he couldn't control the insatiable hunger pooling inside of him, ready to devour anything that was bestowed upon him. Claude's lips expressed against his brusquely, receiving a slight shiver from the one beneath him. He kissed Sebastian deeply, allowing him to taste him thoroughly, letting him taste what he couldn't have, what he had longed for. It made his knees weak and his legs give out. He did not need to verbalize it. Claude knew what the demon so greedily desired.

The lighting was dim, nothing but the moonlight breaking in through the window, witnessing the monsters at their game. Burgundy curtains were pushed aside carelessly as he studied Sebastian's anatomy. Alabaster skin covered every inch of his demonic person, raven hair was moved out of his eyes as he took a closer look, examining, exploring. The thin strands felt like silk as they slipped through the spaces between his fingers. Sebastian was getting quite inpatient, his breaths became hoarse with every rise and fall of his chest, his eyes emanated a dusky glow, faint but fierce. This fascinated him. He had the Phantomhive butler wrapped around his finger; there was no way he could be stopped.


	3. Blithely consumed

Sebastian's clothes were discarded, thrown aside like dirty rags as he was positioned in collision with the cold surface. Every hair on his body stood on end, his blood colored eyes fixating themselves on the scenery. It was snowing outside. Droplets of white were born from the heavens only to fall and die against the merciless glass. He shivered convulsively. All thoughts of the frozen globules went astray, disappearing into the darkest corners of his mind as he watched the other demon. His lips were damp with moisture as he lightly dragged his tongue around a soft nipple, letting it harden and switching to the other. He pinched the buds individually, kneading them with the tips of his fingers; their usually pink pigmentation had become darker due to the amount of attention they had received. "Not...in the hallway…I just mopped the floor …" Sebastian stressed under his breath, golden orbs scowled at him. The spider puckered his lips against his sternum, slowly shifting them to the center of his chest, kissing a clavicle. A surge of hot breath escaped the cleft of his lips; he seized Sebastian's neck invigoratingly. Well-defined fangs punctured his skin, sinking past layers of flesh. The pristine glass became a blur beneath his shortening breaths; he inclined his sight away from the demon.

The former Trancy butler licked and sucked greedily at the raw flesh. Pearl skin acted as a canvas beneath the spider's bite, darkening into lovely shades of deep violet and maroon with each stroke and caress. Sebastian's eyes focused completely on the beautiful monstrosity before him, his eyelashes delicately hung over the half shut orbs, corneas gleaming a dreary wine hue as he momentarily entranced the other. He blinked, rounded pupils formed into sharp slits as gloved appendages caressed his body, the seductive gaze would have been more than enough to send a human being over the edge. Slender digits reached out to take the glasses off of his nose, blood lurched behind the glowing crimson globes as they traced every delicate crevice of the sinister perfection. "Faustus..." He hissed with a tinge of impatience in his voice. Claude smirks, "A bit impatient, are we not?" He removed a glove, then the other. Teeth tugged at the delicate fabric almost seductively, flaunting the unique covenant tattooed onto his flesh, carved into his very bones .

Black finger nails trailed the curvature of Sebastian's spine, abruptly gripping his hair and pulling him back against the ice glass. Canines lightly scraped the taut skin on his neck as his head was moved aside, granting the spider access. Blood coated his lips; he lapped at the pulsating vein as it emptied its lovely contents into his mouth, sucking greedily at the puncture wound. Half-lidded eyes widened as cold fingers wrapped around his member, effectively stroking it. "Ahhn..." A wave of pleasure was accompanied by every caress, bitterness spread through his taste buds like wild fire as the other demon once again ravished his mouth.


	4. Lustfully Consumed

Claude's golden eyes examined Sebastian's pleasured expression as he slowly and roughly stroked his shaft. Every cruel caress nudged him closer to orgasm. His jet black hair fell over his glowing eyes, framing his lustful demeanor perfectly. "Lets...go to my roo-" Sebastian groaned and lowered his head against Claude's shoulder, resting his forehead against the demon's ironed suit. The spider smirked as he lifted Sebastian's chin up to meet eyes with him. "I'll fuck you wherever I want...look at you...crumbling beneath my touch" He whispered, his lips firmly situated on the other demon's neck. Short breaths escaped Sebastian's lips as he glared at Claude, his crimson orbs radiated angrily. Lust enticed him closer to orgasm as Claude's fingers worked effortlessly on his lower half. "You filthy spider...I'll kill you..." He gasped as an influx of pleasure gathered in the pit of his stomach, making its way down to his crotch violently. Claude gripped the other demon's base tightly and smirked. "You want to come don't you?"

Sebastian moaned indecently under his breath as the other demon stroked him closer to the edge. Claude's black finger tips deliberately glided over the tip of his cock, much like a spider weaving its intricate webs. A thin thread of clear substance hung from the spider's digits as he maneuvered his way around the crow's manhood. "Look, you've soiled my hand with your shameful substance." His low voice echoed through Sebastian's ears. "Clean me." The spider smirked, dominantly observing his prey. Sebastian's eyes emanated resentfully as Claude pushed three fingers into his mouth forcefully, shifting them violently over his tongue. The unfamiliar taste of his own pre-ejaculatory fluid filled his mouth, his cock throbbed in Claude's crude grip. "What a lewd display...I won't let you finish just yet. You're still undeserving." A sadistic smile adorned Claude's lips, his sharp fangs gleaming beneath the dim moonlight.

Claude violently grabs Sebastian's chin, forcing his mouth over his. Their teeth collided impetuously as they kissed. Sebastian's bare back was arched against the cold glass, the light snow had now transmuted into a full blizzard. Sebastian squinted as Claude pressed his clothed body against him, sending a pang of pleasure through his hard cock. The wooden floors beneath them creaked loudly from a distance, the stirring of one of the mansion's inhabitants could be heard at the end of the hallway. Sebastian's eyes widened, he could not be seen in such a disgraceful position. The Phantomhive's butler lay against the pristine glass with his hair and clothes disheveled carelessly. Claude averted his eyes away from the other demon and focused his vision into the hallway. He lifted Sebastian off of his feet and carried him into a room.

The spider shut the door behind him, turning the knob into place with a click. The room was decorated intricately. Velvet curtains covered the frozen windows, a small candle remained unlit by the bedside nightstand. With a snap of his demonic fingers, Sebastian lit the candle. The soft light softened the appearance of the old room, accentuating its surroundings. Claude violently tosses Sebastian onto the bed, its deep crimson sheets beautifully complimented his vampiric complexion. Sebastian's seductive stare pierced through the darkness, burning into Claude.

With a quick motion, Claude removes his belt. Sebastian's vision shifts to the other demon's lower body. Black finger nails gleam against the candle light as the spider lowers the zipper on his trousers, releasing his manhood from its confines. Sebastian's eyes widen as Claude ferociously grabs the back of his head, pushing his warm mouth against his moistened tip. "If you want your reward you're going to have to pay for it." Sebastian groaned as the head of Claude's cock was pressed against his teeth, he refused to allow the other demon to humiliate him any further. He turned his head away from him, Claude smirked sadistically and continued to rub his throbbing cock on Sebastian's cheek. He tugged his head back violently, meeting eyes with the naked demon beneath him. "Don't act like you don't want it...this says otherwise." Claude slowly runs his fingers down Sebastian's firm abdominal area, finding his way to his stiff manhood and gently teasing it.


	5. Interrupted

Sebastian gasps at Claude's touch, moving his hips towards the other man. The spider's eyes glistened vividly against the candle light as they inspected every inch of Sebastian's body. Claude massaged Sebastian's tip in a circular motion, watching as he writhed beneath him. "You're awfully sensitive here, you haven't been touched _here_ in a long time have you?" Claude smirks at the demon below him, applying more pressure to his area. "..." Sebastian glared intensely at the other demon, feeling weak against the stimulation he was undergoing. He bit his lip to stop his lewd moans from escaping. He imagined his young master witnessing his current actions. He contemplated the humiliation he would feel as a Phantomhive butler, but he _needed_ this. His demonic existence begged for the lustful touch of another demon, it begged for Claude Faustus.

Sebastian's eyes shot open, he had been lost in thought. A sudden jolt of pleasure rushed through his abdominal area and into his cock. Claude engulfed him fully into his hot mouth, wrapping his tongue around his shaft expertly. "Augh...Faustus..." Sebastian moved his hips forward, staring down at the other man. He reached for a lock of Claude's silky hair, pitch black like his own. Claude growled as he examined Sebastian's face thoroughly. The vibrations from his throat emitted waves of pleasure, receiving a fascinating response from the other demon. Sebastian scrutinized the spiders face, he noticed the faint glow that his golden eyes radiated. Claude's pupils formed into thin slits, entirely adjusted on his trapped prey. His eyes suddenly emanated a smoldering crimson, emphasizing every demonic feature on his profile. Claude ran his lengthy tongue up Sebastian's shaft, intimately observing every lewd reaction.

Sebastian squirmed underneath Claude, eloquent spasms ran through his body as he finally experienced orgasm. "C-Claude...!" He sealed his eyes shut as his pleasure surged into Claude's mouth. Sebastian convulsed beneath the other demon, his eyes glowing furiously. A low growl escaped Claude as he licked Sebastian's essence off of his lips. "What a shameful exhibition. You _finished _in my mouth." His stoic expression had transitioned into a sadistic grin as he closed in on his prey. Claude lowered his head by Sebastian's clavicle, dropping soft kisses with every movement. He lavished the scent of lust on the demon below him. The spider bit down on it's prey's neck, earning a pleasured moan in return.

Ciel Phantomhive lay awake in bed. The young boy had woken up from a nightmare, he stared at the snow storm through the velvet curtains. He sighed and climbed off of the edge of the bed, rubbing his hands together and stepping into his slippers. Ciel carefully grasped the candlestick by his bedside and slowly opened the door, walking out into the hallway. It had been _odd _that Sebastian had not been near his sleeping quarters, perhaps he was running some late-night errands? The boy raised an eyebrow as he turned the corner, still no sight of his butler. "Tsk." The floor boards barely stirred beneath the boy's weight, his sleeping gown grazed his ankles as he stepped closer to the Sebastian's room. The candle light emitted a smooth light as Ciel approached his butler's quarters, a peculiar sound stopped him in his steps. He wrapped his small hand around the old door knob, deliberately turning it. He raised the candlestick to the crack in the door, his eyes widened at what he had just witnessed.

Claude groaned, a sultry expression adorned his face as Sebastian skillfully enveloped his massive manhood in his mouth. He yanked Sebastian's hair roughly, forcing his mouth down on his throbbing cock. "Imagine the expression on your master's face if he were to see his prized butler like this." Claude smirked, fully aware of Ciel's presence outside of the door. He pulled Sebastian's head back, releasing his member from his oral cavity. The spider swiftly grabbed his belt, flipping Sebastian on his back. He quickly fastened his belt around Sebastian's wrists, forcing his ass up into the air. Claude licked his thumb, pressing it to the other demon's entrance. Sebastian's legs quivered beneath him, Claude teased his flushed tightness. "Your ass really wants me...it's taking my finger all the way in." Sebastian groaned, his cock twitching against his inner thigh. Claude turns around, meeting eyes with Ciel at the door whilst Sebastian squirms beneath him. "Come in, I've prepared one _hell _of a meal for you."


End file.
